This invention is directed to the field of swimming aids, more particularly to a device for holding a swimmer within a pool while exercising or training. By a unique construction, the device gives the swimmer freedom of arm movement and leg kicks.
The present invention is directed to a restraining device that may be used by a swimmer for exercising and/or rehabilitation, such as for a back injury and the like. Swimming is an exercise that is recommended by medical personnel for a variety of reasons. Unfortunately, there are few available places for one to gain the exercise desired. Back yard pools are too small to provide the much needed exercise. The prior art has recognized the need to provide some means to help restrain a swimmer, where the device may be used in a small pool. Exemplary prior art to help a swimmer to swim xe2x80x9cin placexe2x80x9d is reflected in the following U.S. patents:
a.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,522, to Ashrow, granted Jan. 28, 1992, is directed to a swimming harness for holding a swimmer at a selected location in a body of water, such as a swimming pool, and giving the swimmer freedom of swimming movement. The harness comprises an elongated integral braided cord having an inner end which is secured to a fixed object located directly adjacent the swimming pool and an outer end which is connected, such as by a belt, to the swimmer. The elongated integral braided cord includes an enlarged section within which is mounted a stretchable resilient solid cord. The resilient cord functions to stretch whereby to substantially eliminate any jerking movements produced by the swimmer during the swimming motion. The enlarged section of cord that surrounds the resilient solid cord is capable of being expanded a limited amount thereby functioning as a stretch limited for the resilient solid cord.
b.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,859, to Gossett, granted Mar. 25, 1986, teaches apparatus for in-place swimming. The apparatus includes a swimming enclosure to which is tethered a belt for encircling the swimmer""s waist.
c.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,711, to Ashrow, granted Jun. 25, 1985, relates to a swimming harness for holding a swimmer at a selected location in a swimming pool, yet giving the swimmer freedom of swimming movement. The harness comprises an elongated member, the inner end of which is attached to a fixed exterior object and the outer end of which is connected to a belt which is to be located about the waist of the swimmer. A resilient section is located between the inner and outer ends of the members to provide a limited amount of stretching movement.
d.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,096, to Schmitt, granted Jan. 27, 1981, is directed to a portable swimmer training apparatus. Such apparatus includes a flexible tether connected to a detachable, load distributing harness which is disposed about the waist of the swimmer. This provides the swimmer with a commodious means of shock-dampened restraint confining the swimmer to a particular area of the pool while allowing him/her maneuverability for the practice of various swimming strokes.
Each of the prior art devices is directed to a waist encircling device that is tethered to a fixed location in or about the pool. Unfortunately, with such waist devices, the tethering cord can interfere with leg kicks, an important requirement for a full exercising regimen. The present invention provides different means for tethering a flexible cord, where such cord does not interfere with the swimmer""s foot actions. The manner by which this invention performs its function will become apparent in the description and drawing which follow.
The present invention relates to a swimmer""s restraining device that may be used by a swimmer desiring to exercise and improve his swimming stroke in a confined swimming location. The unique construction of the device allows freedom of movement for the swimmer, no arm or leg restrictions. The device comprises a flexible tethering cord, of predetermined length, to be secured to a fixed structure in or about the swimming location. There is a flotation member about the cord to keep the cord at or near the water level, which further acts to resist the downward forces resulting from the load applied to the tethering cord. The free end of the tethering cord attaches a pair of fixed lines to be secured to the soles of the swimmer""s wading shoes. The swimmer is thus restrained but whose arms and legs are free to move.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide a restraining device for pool exercising that gives freedom of movement to the swimmer.
A further object hereof lies in the use of a swimmer""s restraining device that incorporates an elastic cord with a flotation mechanism, where the flotation mechanism resists the downward forces resulting from the load applied to the elastic cord.
Another object hereof is the provision of a simple kit of components to readily assemble a swimmer""s restraining device.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an effective water exercising device that requires only a limited area for swimming.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent in the description which follows, particularly when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.